princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith
Background Keith (キース Kiisu) is a character from the Prince of Tennis movie The Prince of Tennis - The Battle of the British city and is the initial main antagonist; however, after losing a dramatic encounter with Echizen Ryoma, he changes his ways for good. Keith was formerly the boss of a tennis gang that committed violence through tennis and was close friends with Xiu. However, after Xiu left Keith and his gang hunted him down, but after his match with Ryoma, he and Xiu become friends again. Keith is English, and is from London, being the first actual (maybe second if you count Atobe Keigo) English player in the series. Appearance Keith has blonde hair and blue eyes. His body is well built and toned with muscles. Personality Keith was originally a person very caring of Xiu, his friend and doubles partner. However, after their incident of violence on the courts, he became a twisted sadist after not being able to compete in tennis anymore- taking his anger out on tennis players with his gang. History Prior To U-17 Camp Prince of Tennis Move - The Battle of the British City Keith and his gang are introduced at the start of the movie as a violent gang of tennis players who attempt to injure others through tennis. They are first seen hunting down former member Xiu who is only able to escape by leaping into the River Thames. It is later revealed that Keith and Xiu used to be doubles partners until they were both banned from tennis clubs. This was because during an official doubles match, Xiu was injured by their opponents causing Keith to aim and return a single shot at their opponent, sending him flying towards the gate. During Keith's match with Ryoma, Xiu blocked a ball that would have injured Keith when the prior could not do so. It ends with the two plus Peter laughing after Ryoma says "Mada Mada Dane" to them. After the ending credits, Keith and Xiu are shown together looking at the River Thames. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques He is fast and very accurate.Like Ryoma, Keith is actually left handed though he plays with his right hand until he is serious. Techniques Gemini Although Keith is not specifically shown using a regular Gemini, it is implied that the early stages of his Bio-Magnetism technique were actually Gemini balls. Gemini allows Keith to form balls of air that he launches at his opponent before hitting the ball, causing the force of the air to affect the timing in the opponent's shots, pushing the racket back before the opponent can properly hit the ball. Keith's Gemini appears to have so much force behind it that it can fling players back and smash them into the wall. Bio-Magnetism A completed form of Gemini, Keith's Bio-Magnetism accumulates air in his ball that is released at the opponent with the force of a wall. The technique is incredibly destructive, aiming to injure his opponents and prevent them from playing tennis again. Trivia *Keith is the first actual English player in the series. *Like Ryoma, Keith is actually left handed though he plays with his right hand until he is serious. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Movie Characters Category:Left-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Foreign Players Category:Ambidextrous Category:European Players